First Time Together
by kelsey739
Summary: When Goku comes back after the Buu sega, Goten dosn't feel that his dad really loves him. What will Goku do to change his mind? I REVISED THE STORY SO IT IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT THAN BEFORE
1. Coming Home

Dragon ball Z Stories Chap. 1 (after Buu is destroyed)

**Coming Home**

On the way home from the lookout, Gohan wouldn't stop talking about what they could do together, since they are FINALLY a family again. "We can train all the time!" "We can go on picnics!" We can eat until our stomachs burst!" Goku wasn't paying much attention to Gohan. He was thinking about how it would be to be at peace again, since they haven't been able to say that in a LONG time. For some strange reason, Goten didn't talk the whole time, which was very strange for him. Goku seemed to be the only one who noticed, with Gohan talking the whole way and Chi-Chi sleeping in Goku's arms. Although he hasn't known Goten for long, Goku knew that this was not his daily behavior.

"Hey Goten, is anything wrong?" Goku asked with worry.

"……Goten!" Goku repeated, almost shouting as Goten was distracted and was flying right towards a big mountain.

Goten woke up from his thoughts just in time; he flew up and joined his family as they looked at him in confusion.

"Are you ok son? You seemed distracted." Goku asked as he landed on the ground to put Chi-Chi down.

"Yah I'm fine, I was just thinking." Goten replied with a fake smile.

They went to go home and arrived in less then 5 minutes later.

"I'm STARVING Chi-Chi!"

"You boys hungry too?" Chi-Chi asked

YAH! They both replied exited. Chi-Chi sighed and started to make them some food.

-------After they were done stuffing their faces---------

"Gohan!" Goten yelled.

What is it sport? Gohan asked as he went to join his brother in his room.

"Can you read a story to me?" Goten asked looking soooo cute.

"Alright, but you need to go to sleep as soon as I'm done. OK?"

Yep! He replied happily

Once Gohan was done reading his story Goten did as he asked and went to sleep. Meanwhile, Goku and Chi-Chi were cleaning up the kitchen from their dinner. "I'm so glad your back Goku! It's been so different without you. Seeing how much Goten looks like you, well it was hard to imagine that you weren't here." Chi-Chi started to think back on memories without Goku.

"Speaking of Goten, is he ok? I think he was distracted when we flew home." Goku said with a worried look on his face.

"I wouldn't thing anything is wrong, he is so honest. Anytime he doesn't like what I'm wearing he just comes out and says it!" Chi-Chi said laughing with Goku.

Even though Chi-Chi wasn't worried Goku still knew that something was wrong.

----by Kelsey Labbé


	2. First Week Back

Dragon Ball Z Stories Chap. 2

**First Week Back**

The First Few days were fun but made Goku suspicious. Goten was still acting weird around Goku and he didn't know what to do. (Since he didn't want to be pushy and stuff) When Goku went to bed with Chi-Chi he decided to mention his concern again.

"Chi-Chi have you noticed that Goten is hesitant around me whenever we do stuff?"

"What do you mean Goku?" She said with confusion.

"Well when he went fishing he was having fun, but when I came he went to the side and watched, like he wasn't allowed to fish anymore. Gohan told me he just needs to get used to me but it's been a while, since the tournament of course."

"Well….. Maybe he wants to see how you are with him; even though he usually he gets along with everyone, you have been dead all his life and he probably doesn't know what to expect from a father."

Goku fell asleep with Chi-Chi's thought in his mind all night.

----That Night-------

"Gohan….Gohan……….GOHAN!" Goten shouted in front of his brother's bed.

What! Do you know what time it is!!

"Gohan I had a bad dream and you're the only one I can talk to." Goten said sadly.

"No I'm not; you can talk to dad now." He said

"I can't talk to a stranger about my dream!" he said furiously

Goten, dad's no stranger. You need to believe that!

Well……You do it better.

Gohan sighed and talked to his little bro all night.

------That morning-----

The two boys were really tired from their long night; it was a good thing that it was Saturday! Goku was already at the table ready to eat when they came downstairs. "You boys are probably really tired since you stayed up ALL NIGHT! Chi-Chi yelled scaring everybody, even Goku.

"How do you know?!" Gohan said with a guilty surprise look on his face.

"Gohan, I can hear you across the hall when you whisper; Goten yelling your name only makes it easier for me to hear."

They just sat down and started eating, except for Goten. Goku asked if he was ok because if one of the Sons didn't touch their meal, something was wrong. Goten didn't reply and Goku couldn't take this anymore.

"Why are you so quiet lately? You were so happy and overjoyed before!" He said in a stern voice.

"How would you know?!" Goten yelled, startling everyone, especially Goku.

To be continued…….

---By Kelsey Labbé


	3. Goten's Thoughts Revealed

Dragon Ball Z Stories Chap.3

**Goten's Thoughts Revealed **

You were never around to see me grow up so how do you know that I'm always happy!!!!! Goten yelled.

"Goten! No shouting at the table!" Chi-Chi said firmly

"You never even cared for me enough to stay when you had a chance! All you did was stay dead and leave me here with only Mom and Gohan! I wish you could have seen my face when Gohan had to tell me that my father was DEAD! I wish you'd be proud of me! I want to love you but how can I love you if you don't love me back!" Goten was starting to cry and levitated. "Well I hope your happy cause now I don't love you, in fact, I HATE YOU!" Goten released his energy and flew out the door as fast as he could, destroying everything in the kitchen.

Goku got everyone out of the mess in the kitchen and brought them outside. Goku couldn't believe what he had just heard, his son hated him and it was all his fault. Goku looked at his family and said he was sorry if he made them think like that.

"Dad, I would never think that! You're the best dad in the whole world." Gohan said instantly

"Thanks for your comment but obviously Goten has another opinion. I'm going to talk to him, don't wait for us ok?"

They both agreed and Goku took off to find Goten.

"Goten! Goten!" Goku shouted since he couldn't sense Goten's power level.

Goten hid behind a bush so that Goku couldn't see him and started to cry.

Why does he even try to find me, he doesn't care. Goten thought to himself over and over until he cried himself to sleep.

Goku looked for Goten all day and night, but couldn't find him. He told himself that he wouldn't give up looking. He had to fix this and he knew Goten was around here somewhere. Finally the sun began to rise and Goku found a little person curled up in a ball behind a bush; that's Goten! He attempted to pick up Goten but he woke up and started to fly again.

"Why don't you just go home and spend time with the son you actually love!" Goten replied trying to fly away, but not having the energy to fly far. Goku was following him and appeared in front of him using instant transmission. He looked at Goten very lovingly but serious at the same time.

"Come on Goten, Lets talk about this instead of waste precious energy, ok?"

Goten looked at his dad, his eyes extremely red from crying, with a sad/tired look and said "I don't know" He thought about it and then suddenly felt very weak and couldn't fly anymore. He started to fall! They weren't too far from a lake and Goten fell in. Goku swooped down and got Goten out of the water within seconds. Goku landed on the grass nearby. "You ok Goten?" Goku asked looking at his son; his energy was drained. Goten felt so tired that he just look as his father with a confused look. They went to talk under a tree as Goten dried off.

--by Kelsey Labbé


	4. Back to Normal

Dragon Ball Z Stories Chap.4

**Back To Normal**

"Now Goten, let's talk about what happened at dinner last night." Goku said with a loving look as him.

"First of all, you need to know that I love you a lot, not less than Gohan like you think, ok?" Goku gave a worried look to his son to see if he understood. "The truth is, I didn't know about you until the tournament, if I knew about you when I made my decision, I would have definitely stayed. Goten I am so proud of what you did and do and will ALWAYS be proud of you."

Goten was speechless, he didn't realize that his father loved him like he had hoped. Goten wanted to say something but he just couldn't until he had the courage to say….

"So….You're happy that I'm around?"

"Son, if I was any happier, I would burst with joy." Goku smiled and lifted his son as they went home. "Just so you know Goten, you don't need to keep things building up inside until you pop, ok?"

Goten turned his head in agreement.

"Hey dad?" Goten said as he was falling asleep in his father's arms. "What?"

"I don't hate you." Goten said just as he slept for a while.

When Goku got home, Chi-Chi had a look that was both full of worry and anger, so…. She hit Goku on the head with a frying pan. (since he WAS gone for a day) Goten slept for the whole morning until he woke up to eat a lot of food. Goten was like his old self and everything was back to normal.

---by Kelsey Labbé


End file.
